1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a laparoscopic system and, more particularly, to a robotized laparoscopic system capable of executing a surgeon's commands.
2. Related Art
A laparoscopic system visualizes a surgical site through a tube inserted through an opening in the abdominal walls. Various surgical instruments such as surgical scalpels, surgical needles, etc. are generally used with a laparoscope. A surgeon in charge of surgery normally operates surgical instruments, whereas an assistant helping a surgeon operates a laparoscope during the surgery. An assistant operates the laparoscope according to commands from a surgeon and communications between a surgeon and an assistant are very important to achieve a successful laparoscopic surgery. However, many factors such as difference in the level of expertise frequently undermine accurate and effective communications, i.e., issuing and following commands, between a surgeon and an assistant, and the inaccurate communications may adversely affect outcome of a surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,640 discloses an automated endoscope system for optimal positioning as illustrated in FIG. 1. This system 20 is constructed to mount a robotic arm 26 that replaces an assistant who maneuvers a conventional rigid endoscope 18. The robotic arm 26 includes a plurality of actuators 24, 30, 34 and 38 and is operated by a foot pedal 22 above an operating table 14. Accordingly, a surgeon can control a movement of the endoscope 18 by directly manipulating the foot pedal 22. However, the system creates distractions to a surgeon because of a large motion of the robotic arm 26 actuated by multiple joints. Further, a plurality of actuators 24, 30, 34 and 38 are needed to generate a required motion, which increases manufacturing costs and size of the system.
In addition, the endoscope 18 is inserted into an abdominal cavity through a trocar, which is a sharp-pointed surgical instrument fitted with a cannula. The robotic arm 26 pivotally moves, which is created by the insertion of a trocar, to change viewing angle to the abdominal cavity. However, in case of thyroidectomy or sternotomy, formation of a pivot is impossible and this system 20 may not apply to these surgeries. Further, an additional device needs to be installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,211 discloses four-way bendable tube structure, as shown in FIG. 2. The tube structure 80 is articulate and includes a plurality of links 70 connected by joints 75 and wire guides 71. Two pairs of wires 78 passing through the tube structure 80. The joints 75 formed at both ends are alternatively connected to allow continuously connected links 70 to turn in opposite directions. The wires 78 run from actuators to the most distal link among the links 70. If the actuators are activated, pulling the wires 78 causes a change in tension of the wires and results in bending of the links 70. Therefore, if the wires 78 wound by the actuators are controlled, the direction in which the links 70 are bent is easily adjustable. Accordingly, such an articulated structure can be effective when it is used with a laparoscope, in particular where dexterous movement is required in a narrow place.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,111, 4,503,842, 6,551,237, 6,569,086 and 6,669,629 discloses conventional systems that are applicable to an endoscope. However, the systems disclosed in the above-mentioned patents cannot apply to a laparoscopy. Because they are designed to inspect human organs through tortuous intestines, an accurate and detailed control of motions is not possible. Furthermore, a surgeon needs to use a specific input device or the help of an assistant to operate the systems. Accordingly, there is a need of a system that overcomes the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional system.